The Wedding
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: FINISHED! Let's all applaud! My fanfic ends with Pat and Hilary's wedding reception. Please, please, please review. I'm desperate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gardiners, Binnies, Russells, or Gordons. Nor any other characters who were in the original books.  
  
Author's Note: I am no L. M. Montgomery (who is?), but I promise to do my best by her characters. Pat Gardiner was one of my favorite characters and I always wished L. M. Montgomery had written at least one more book about her. But, as our favorite redhead is wont to say, there is more "scope for the imagination" in the way the books finish. This is my version. I hope you like it. And please review.  
  
She had never meant for things to get this out of hand, this complicated. It seemed everyone had an opinion and was determined to express it. She despaired of making sense out anything connected with all of it.  
  
Pat was seated at the dining room table of Swallowfield, surrounded by her family, all of whom were talking. Only three people in the room were silent. Hilary, Sid, and herself. Hilary was silent because he was a bit overwhelmed. Sid was silent because he was, well, Sid, and Pat was silent because she couldn't get a word in edgewise.  
  
"We could have the ceremony in the garden," Winnie was saying.  
  
"Oh, that's a-."Pat began.  
  
"Winnie Russell, have you taken leave of your senses? She should be married indoors. What if it rains?" Aunt Barbara interjected.  
  
"We'll make your bouquet out of white roses and lilies-of-the-valley," put in May. Pat refused to acknowledge any suggestion May had.  
  
"You can wear my wedding dress, Pat," Mother said softly. Pat smiled.  
  
"I would love to, Mother. I-."  
  
But she was interrupted yet again by Aunt Barbara's opinion on the color of the bridesmaid's dresses. An argument was soon in full swing over what food would be served, which developed into an argument over how many guests there would be.  
  
Sitting across the table from Pat, Hilary began to be amused by the situation. His soon to be in-laws were quite excited about the idea of a wedding. Of course, they were due for a celebration. The death of Judy and then the loss of Silver Bush only a month earlier had caused much grief among the Gardiner clan. He could hardly blame them for being so excited, though he didn't understand why Winnie was arguing with Aunt Barbara about inviting Carrie Bradshaw from the Bay Shore.  
  
Pat watched Hilary silently and was beginning to get annoyed with him. Although his face was a study of seriousness and concern, he couldn't keep his steady grey eyes from twinkling with merriment.  
  
'I'm glad he thinks this is all so funny,' thought Pat. At the same time, she was thinking of how much she loved his eyes. Knowing she would find no help from Hilary, who obviously didn't trust himself to speak, she locked her eyes on Sid, who leaned on the doorframe, watching the scene with a detached manner.  
  
Sid was glad for Pat and Hilary's happiness. But he almost couldn't bear to be around them at times. The last time he had been truly, truly happy had been when Bets Wilcox had still been alive. At the thought of Bets, he eyed his own wife with distaste. He never should have married May. She had been the cause of the fire at Silver Bush that, while not fatal, had destroyed so many lives. Yet, here she was, only a month later, playing the good sister-in-law and forcing her opinions on poor Pat.  
  
Disgust was etched on Sid's face as he took in the scene. When Pat turned towards him, her eyes pleading, it was just too much. He had to do something.  
  
"I have an idea," he said loudly. The talking stopped and everyone looked at Sid expectantly. He rarely spoke these days unless he thought it important.  
  
"Since Pat and Hilary are the ones getting married, why don't we let them make the decisions? After all, it is their wedding. Come on, Winnie, you already had your day. Aunt Barbara, I know Pat appreciates your opinion, but please don't make her feel as if she has to do it your way. And I don't really think anyone who ran away to get married should be giving advice about weddings to anyone, especially Pat Gardiner."  
  
This last sentence was directed towards May and Pat was shocked at the malice her brother displayed towards her. She turned towards May and saw the stricken look in her bold black eyes, but the moment passed and May's face became a mask of inscrutability. Yet, in that moment, Pat had glimpsed a spark of humanity in May Binnie (she couldn't, as yet, bring herself to call her May Gardiner). Turning back to her brother, she was taken aback to see hatred in his eyes. He left the room quickly and they heard the front door slam.  
  
Pat looked towards Hilary, who merely nodded. Without hesitation, she rose from the table, grabbed a shawl and followed her brother. He was already out of sight by the time she got outside. But that didn't matter. She knew where he had gone. The evening air had a chill in it and Pat clutched her shawl tightly around her as she tracked her brother down. She had to talk to him. 


	2. The Secret Field

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original books (as if you didn't know that already)  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long. New job and everything. Anyway, here we go. Oh, one more thing. After I read 'Mistress Pat' again the other day, it finally hit me as to why L. M. Montgomery makes no mention of WWII in that book. She wrote it before WWII and died in 1942. I feel horrible for not having realized this before. How could I call myself a true L. M. Montgomery fan? But, I'm getting off the subject. Although, technically, the end of Mistress Pat overlaps with WWII, I've decided not to mention it in my fic. It just makes things easier.  
  
Pat hurried her steps as she tracked down her older brother. If she caught him in his present mood, he would have his carefully built guard down and he'd talk to her. If she caught him too late, he would be sullen and gloomy, not at all prone to conversation. As she reached her destination, she made out his silhouette against the brilliant scarlets and oranges of the sunset sky. He turned just as she reached him.  
  
"Please don't say 'I told you so', Pat. I don't think I could bear it."  
  
Pat was all at once shocked and embarrassed. Shocked that Sid would think her capable of saying such a thing to him and embarrassed because she had mentally said those words to him several times over the last five years. She shrugged off his comment and concentrated instead on comforting this miserable brother of hers.  
  
"Oh, Sid, I would never say that to you." It was true. No matter how many times she may have thought it, Patricia Gardiner would never intentionally say something that would hurt anyone she loved. Sid had realized his mistake in marrying May years ago. There was no need to rub his nose in it. Seeing the ever present guarded look gone from his eyes, Pat pressed her luck. After all, they were alone. And in the place that held so many fond memories for both of them. She looked straight into Sid's eyes, knowing that, like their father, he could never hold out against that look for long.  
  
"Talk to me, Sid. Tell me everything about the past few years. I'm your sister. We used to talk about everything. Remember?"  
  
Sid shook his head and turned away.  
  
"We were kids then, Pat. Too many things have changed. We can never go back to the way things used to be. Judy's gone, Silver Bush is gone, you'll be leaving soon. It's too late."  
  
Pat fought back tears. She would not cry now. Not now. Instead, she pressed on.  
  
"But we're in our Secret Field," she said, coming around to face him again. "Our Secret Field, Sid. No matter how many people actually know about it, it will always belong to us. In your heart you know that. Whatever you say to me here, stays here. No one will ever find out."  
  
Sid looked into his sister's eyes and felt himself weakening. How many times over the last few years had he longed to run to Pat and tell her everything as he used to do? But May had always been around, complaining if he spent too much time with his sister. Whining and crying until he could no longer take it and so, for peace's sake, he had quit going to Pat. Or anyone else for that matter. Now, without May around, and standing in the place that held so many happy memories for him, he felt it was the perfect time to speak with his sister.  
  
Pat contained a smile as Sid sat down on a large stone nearby, a sign that he was ready to talk. She sat down across from him on the grass, ignoring completely the fact that she had on a light colored dress which would most likely be ruined by her actions. What were grass stains on a dress compared to the opportunity for a heart to heart with your brother?  
  
She listened sympathetically as Sid poured everything out to her. The poor young man was quite unhappy and feeling very guilty about several things. He told her what life with May was really like. He had been fond of her to begin with, in a way. She was pretty and full of life. But he hadn't counted on her being controlling and possessive. Nor had he counted on her continuing her rivalry with Pat once they were married. By the time he was through telling her all the details, the sun had long since disappeared beyond the horizon and brother and sister were illuminated by starlight and moonlight. When Pat realized how responsible her brother was feeling for the demise of Silver Bush, she was horrified.  
  
"Sid," she said softly, yet firmly, " you shouldn't blame yourself for Silver Bush burning down. It was an accident. To tell you the truth, I don't even blame May for it."  
  
Sid's eyes grew wide. He was shocked by this revelation.  
  
"But Silver Bush was your heart and soul. You loved it so dearly. How could you not blame her? It was her carelessness that started the fire."  
  
"I did love Silver Bush. I still do. But, over the past month, I've come to realize that, as much as I loved it, a lot of that love was attached to the people in the house, not the home itself. And, Sid, none of our family was harmed. I thank God for that every day. There will never be another place like Silver Bush. But the land is still here. The graveyard, the Hill of the Mist, Happiness, the Secret Field. Some of our favorite places have been scarred, but their wounds will heal. And our home will always be part of our hearts. No fire can ever take our memories from us."  
  
Sid had listened to this in astonishment. He had been so sure the fire would destroy Pat. Yet, it seemed that the person it was destroying was himself. He had always loved Silver Bush, but not with such devotion as Pat had. As he watched her now, her golden-brown eyes taking in everything around her, a sudden idea came to him. But he would have to talk to his father first.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes longer until Hilary found them. He, too, made himself comfortable on the ground and the three of them settled into conversation. Sid and Hilary had long ago buried their small hatchet and, in the past couple of weeks, had become fairly good friends. They remained there long after the Bay Shore folks at Swallowfield had returned home and Swallowfield had darkened it's windows. All but one. The light in Sid and May's temporary bedroom burned until Sid came home. And it remained on long after that, as Sid, for the first time in five years, laid down some firm rules in no uncertain terms.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's all for now. I promise I'll update again soon. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. Keep reviewing, please. Emiri, Cordelia, Tiriana, Miri, and gnome girl, you were all a big help. And you guys (well, girls) are the only reason I've continued this story. Thank you so much. 


	3. Bonding

Author's Note: Oh, I have some unexpected free time. Guess what that means! A new chapter! Yay! So, if this seems a little rushed, I apologize. I know where I want this story to go, I'm just not sure how I want to get there. Enough of my ramblings. Here we go.  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own any of L. M. Montgomery's characters, but I'll be adding a few of my own.  
  
The wedding was a week away. Pat went around like one in a dream. Hilary had returned to Vancouver to make some last minute arrangements and see that the house was kept in order while he was gone. His secretary, Laura Patterson, was going to stay in the house during his honeymoon and oversee some last minute detailing. Winnie and Mother dragged Pat all over the island in search of perfect things for the wedding. Most exciting of all was the telegram they had received from Rae. She had promised to do her level best to get back to the Island for Pat's wedding. She and Brook hadn't planned on coming back for a visit until they moved to Vancouver, but Rae was neither to hold nor bind when she heard Pat was getting married. Brook was pulling every string he could to get his wife to Canada.  
  
Had Pat been in a less frazzled state of mind, she would have noticed how meek May had been for the past few weeks and how, everytime she walked into a room containing her father and Sid, the two of them suddenly stopped discussing whatever they had been discussing before she came in. Construction on Sid and May's new house had been put off until after the wedding. Long Alec had declared that a wedding was enough fuss for a family to deal with. Besides, Pat and Hilary were scheduled to marry two months after he proposed. Both had wanted to marry sooner, but Mother, in a rare move, had solemnly put her foot down. She said one hasty wedding was one too many for her daughters and was determined Pat have a decently planned ceremony. Neither of the lovers had argued with her, so great was their respect for this gentle lady.  
  
Right now, Pat was in the kitchen of the Bay Shore farm. The time had come to begin preparing the food for the wedding. Once again, mother had insisted on making the wedding cake. Winnie came over as often as her husband and four children could spare her to help Pat with the rest of the food. And she was helping to sew Pat's trousseau. Pat, despite her happiness, couldn't help but be worried about her sister. She didn't want her to overdo it. For Winnie was expecting again. To be sure, she had never had any trouble before. The most disastrous thing that had happened with any of her children had been when she gave birth to little Mary at Silver Bush right after Christmas dinner.  
  
But Winnie had shrugged off Pat's verbal concerns and laughed, not unkindly. Mother, too, had reassured Pat that Winnie was not an invalid. But Pat remembered the trouble Mother had after Rae was born and, though she never said anything again, her worries remained.  
  
But who could be worried for too long with a wedding feast to plan, flowers to arrange, a new wardrobe to put together and a wedding dress to alter? Just as Pat was pulling her latest confection out of the oven, she heard Mother call.  
  
"Pat! Pat, can you come up here, please?"  
  
Pat complied and found her mother in the garret. She was sitting beside a trunk, lovingly fingering a cascade of soft white material. At least, it used to be white. Now, it was rather more of a creamy color.  
  
"What's that, Mother?" inquired Pat, sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's my mother's wedding dress. I remember how I used to come up here as a girl and play with all her things. I wish you could have known her, Pat. She was so beautiful, so sweet. And very stylish. You can tell that just by looking at some of these clothes."  
  
Pat pulled out some articles of clothing that, in their day, must have been on the very edge of fashion. She could tell they had been well taken care of. They were rather brittle, as most old clothes are apt to be, but still in good condition.  
  
"Why are you looking at all these, Mother?"  
  
"Well, Pat, I was hoping to find my mother's wedding veil. It's the one I wore, but I left it here. It seemed sacrilege to take it out of this house. Pat, I'm so glad you'll be wearing my dress. You'll look like an angel in it. I suppose it's pure providence that I had let Winnie borrow it for a time. She had been after me for years to give it to little Mary for dress up. But I had held out hope that one of my daughters would wear it for their own wedding. I had finally given up and, do you know, I gave it to Winnie just one week before the fire. If it weren't for that, you wouldn't be able to wear it."  
  
Pat smiled. She was glad she would be wearing Mother's wedding dress. They had had two fittings already and the dress looked dreamy on Pat. Of course, as the ever-fashionable Winnie averred, it was old-fashioned, but that's part of what Pat loved about it. When Winnie had suggested they shorten the skirt a bit and get rid of a piece of lace here and there, Pat had been horrified. The only concession she had made was to fit it so it wouldn't have a bustle. To be sure, mother had worn just a tiny bustle when she married, but, all three women agreed the dress wouldn't fit right if they didn't take out that extra bit of material.  
  
In all the excitement, Pat had forgotten about a veil. She was glad Mother had the presence of mind to remember it. She wouldn't have felt like a bride without a veil.  
  
After a couple of hours of digging in various trunks and boxes, and more than a few pauses as Pat listened to her Mother, enraptured by stories of the past, they finally located the veil. It had kept it's creamy whiteness very well and, when Mother fit the headpiece on Pat, both women began to cry. It was the first time either had taken time to realize what all this meant. Pat was getting married. Winnie found them there, and, touched by the sight of her sister in the gauzy whiteness of the veil, she too began to tear up. After a few minutes of this, all three women began to laugh at their foolishness and, taking the veil with them, traveled down the stairs for the last fitting of Pat's wedding dress. Their laughter could be heard throughout the house.  
  
Long Alec, in the kitchen with Sid, smiled at the sound. Sid smiled, too. Both men could hardly wait to give Pat what they were sure would be her best wedding present.  
  
A/N: I know, it was slow, but I wanted some bonding between mother and daughter. I promise, next chapter will get us closer to the payoff. What could Pat's present be? 


	4. An Overheard Conversation

Author's Note: I am so ashamed of myself. A special thank you to 'meg', who pointed out to me that, in fact, Rae wore her mother's veil when she got married. I can do nothing but apologize profusely. It seems I have put myself in quite a knotty situation and, if you really want me to fix the last chapter, please let me know. I'll do my best to undo it. Otherwise, just chalk it up to the fact that my husband was watching CSI while I was writing that chapter and it's very hard to write emotionally AND correctly when there are crime scenes being reenacted not ten feet away and you can't help but hear all the screams and cuss words.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that was in the first two books about Pat Gardiner.  
  
There were two days left until the wedding. Pat was being driven quite mad by the details and last minute problems. Mother, Winnie, and Aunt Barbara did their best to help, but Pat was such a perfectionist she often made it difficult for them. They uttered not one word of complaint, but Mrs. Gardiner drew Hilary aside that morning for a heart to heart. Hilary, who had returned from Vancouver three days before, had been shocked by the change in his bride-to-be and, truthfully, had tried to stay out of her way. She wasn't short or snappish with him, but she had a one track mind and all he could get her to talk about was the wedding. Not being too worried about it himself, he had naturally lost interest and had been spending much of his time with Long Alec and Sid.  
  
He was ecstatic when his future mother-in-law asked him to take Pat for a walk that evening. Preferably a long one. She and Winnie were going to put the finishing touches on the wedding dress and, quite frankly, didn't care to have Pat looking over their shoulders. Mrs. Gardiner also hoped to get some more cooking done. Hilary said he would whisk Pat off that afternoon, leaving more time for her to get things done without being bothered.  
  
The job proved to be more difficult than he had thought. Pat was determined to help her mother and sister with everything. Winnie came into the Bay Shore kitchen just as Hilary asked Pat to go with him for the rest of the day. She left, but curiosity got the better of her and she stayed just beyond the kitchen door. She wanted to know if her little sister could wrap Hilary Gordon around her finger as well as she could wrap their father.  
  
"Come on, Pat. Let's go have a little fun," Hilary pleaded.  
  
"Hilary, I've told you a thousand times. After I finish washing the lunch dishes, I need to start baking again. Then, I'll need to help Mother and Win with my dress. We have to finalize things with the flowers, start decorating the house, get started on thank you letters for the gifts we already received, finalize the RSVP list, .."  
  
Hilary cut off his fiancée's ridiculously long list.  
  
"Pat, we're getting married in two days. There is no way you can do all this yourself. Let your mother and Winnie do some of it. They don't mind. Trust me."  
  
"No, no, no. Hilary, Mother can't be expected to do everything and Winnie has enough to do without dealing with my wedding."  
  
"What about Aunt Barbara? And your Aunt Hazel is coming tomorrow to help. Not to mention your Aunt Jessie and your cousin, Norma. There will be plenty of people here to help you then. Today belongs to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hilary, but I just can't spare the time. I'd love to lounge around with you all afternoon, but I can't do it. There's too much to be done. I have a million errands to run and- ."  
  
Hilary lost his temper then and Winnie was proud of him and a little frightened at the same time. Proud because he was standing up to Pat, for her own good, and frightened because she had never heard easygoing Hilary Gordon be so, well, commanding.  
  
"That's it, Pat. I'm tired of hearing what you can and cannot do. You can come with me this afternoon and you will. That's all there is to it. I've waited for you for a lifetime and I won't be denied an afternoon with you now that you're mine. Get a sweater, it may get chilly later on. And then meet me back down here. I will have you all to myself for at least one day before we're married. Weddings may come and weddings may go, but you and I, Pat, are in this for the rest of our lives. We need to concentrate on us for a little while instead of on the wedding."  
  
Winnie held her breath. The silence coming from the kitchen was almost unbearable. Hilary's tone hadn't been mean, but she knew her sister would take offense at some of the things he had said. She listened, waiting for the inevitable fiery retort, but it didn't come. Incredibly, just a few moments after Hilary's speech, Pat came out of the kitchen and went in the direction of the front hall, where the sweaters were kept. Winnie had the presence of mind to grab a nearby duster and appear as though she were innocently cleaning the dining room. When Pat came back, sweater in tow, she didn't miss the angry glint in her sister's brown eyes. She listened intently and then heard the kitchen door slam. Judging from their moods, she wasn't sure which of them had closed it, but she was heartily glad that she wasn't going with them.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I made Hilary into something of a bear in this chapter, but, never fear, all will be amended in the next. My reviewers wanted something about how the wedding plans would affect the two lovebirds, so I drew a little bit on my own experience. Emotions run high during this time and everyone acts ways they normally wouldn't and says things they normally wouldn't. Some more than others. Hilary will apologize bee-yu-tifully and so will Pat. Do not worry. Will update soon. 


	5. Making Up

A/N: See? I told you I'd update soon. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of L. M. Montgomery's characters. But it's nice to dream once in a while.  
  
Hilary had decided to drive Pat to Swallowfield instead of just walking from the Bay Shore. From there, they began their walk. But theirs was not the walk of two lovers. Passersby noticed Pat Gardiner, her cheeks red with anger, walking at a quick pace about three or four feet in front of her intended, Hilary Gordon. It raised quite a few eyebrows. Was this engagement doomed as well?  
  
Of course the engagement was nowhere near being doomed. But the two parties in question were having serious thoughts. It was their first argument, really. In all their years of friendship, they had, of course, had their little differences of opinion. But never had emotions run this high or this deep. By the time they had reached Swallowfield in the car, both had realized their mistakes, but both were determined not to apologize until the other did.  
  
Hilary watched the straight back of his beloved for some time. Every movement she made radiated anger. He felt horrible for the way he had spoken to her, but he had been at the end of his rope. Desperate to spend time with her, he had finally snapped. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe she didn't want to marry him any more. Deep down, he knew that couldn't be true, but even the truest of loves have their moments of confusion and doubt.  
  
Pat, for her part, could feel Hilary's eyes on her. She was tired of putting on the façade of being so angry. Of course, it hadn't been a façade at first, but her anger had quickly passed. Especially when she had made a reappraisal of her behavior since he had returned from Vancouver. Goodness, had they really not had a moment alone since then? She had recalled with some shame their conversation on his first night back. He had endeavored to talk of their future together and the wonderful times that were ahead. She had sidetracked him with questions about the flowers for the ceremony and whether or not they should serve fruit cocktails at the reception afterwards. Now she remembered how the light had gone out of his gray eyes as she had manipulated the conversation towards wedding plans. She wondered if he still wanted to marry her.  
  
Ultimately, when they reached Happiness, it was Pat who caved in first. She had, after all, practically driven Hilary to his earlier behavior. She knew him inside and out and realized that only very extreme circumstances could have made him speak to her in such a manner. Pat slid her hand into Hilary's and gave it a slight squeeze. Hilary, who had been gazing off in the distance, turned to her, surprised at her touch and by the repentant look on her face.  
  
"I am sorry, Hilary," she said softly. "I didn't realize until just now what my behavior has been. I must have made you feel terribly unimportant. Can you forgive me?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I think it is you who should forgive me. You aren't the only one that owes someone an apology. I had no right to speak to you in such a manner. And I promise you, Pat, that I won't do it again. Not purposely, anyway."  
  
"Why don't we blame it all on the moon and just forget it ever happened?"  
  
Hilary laughed. Pat loved to blame things on the moon.  
  
"But there isn't a moon out, my dear. It's early afternoon."  
  
Pat shrugged, as if the fact were unimportant. Whether it happened during the day or the night, she was determined it must be the fault of the moon. But there was one thing bothering her.  
  
"Hilary, I don't think I liked it very much when you told me I was yours. You made me feel as if I were a possession. Will you promise not to do it again?"  
  
"No," came the short reply.  
  
"No?" she repeated. Anger began to rise up again inside her and she started to move away from her fiancé, but he caught her wrist and pulled her close to him. There was something new in his eyes which Pat found a little irritating, yet extremely attractive at the same time. He spoke in low tones, sending shivers through Pat.  
  
"I say no, because you are mine. Mine after years of hope and love and despair. Just as I am yours. Just as I always will be yours. Body, heart, and soul, Pat, we belong to one another."  
  
Pat found she couldn't move, couldn't even breathe as she looked up into Hilary's eyes. She began to stammer.  
  
"W-Well, when you p-put it like that, it sounds much better. Much more romantic and less po-."  
  
But she never finished her sentence, for Hilary had pressed his lips down on hers insistently. The kiss intensified and Pat was rather grateful for his arms around her. She felt like the heroine in those romance novels Rae had read in her teens. Pat had never approved of those novels, but she felt differently towards them now.  
  
She reluctantly pulled away from Hilary, utterly conscious of the fact that, thus far, he had never kissed her in such a way. As she made a show of smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her dress, Hilary grinned.  
  
"Maybe we should fight more often," he said mischievously, raising his left eyebrow as he watched Pat. Pat looked up from 'pressing' her dress and blushed painfully. Hilary laughed. He sat down on the grass and Pat soon joined him. They talked of the house Hilary had built for them and Hilary told Pat all about his secretary, Laura. Pat felt she would like her and said so, which made Hilary very happy. Laura was also a friend of his. They sat in silence for a while, content to hold one another, until Hilary heard Pat sigh.  
  
"That didn't sound too much like a contented sigh," he remarked, frowning. "What's bothering you?"  
  
Pat shook her head.  
  
"No, you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to talk about the wedding today and I intend to grant your wish."  
  
Hilary persisted.  
  
"But something is obviously troubling you, Pat. And that is something I simply will not allow. Tell me what it is. I don't like seeing you unhappy."  
  
"Well, it's about Rae."  
  
"Rae? That has nothing to do with the wedding. What's wrong with Rae?"  
  
"Oh, nothing as far as I know, but she sent a telegram this morning saying that she wasn't sure she would be able to make it after all. Oh, Hilary, I did so want her to be there. She's always hoped we would marry. It just doesn't seem right that she won't be there to see it."  
  
Hilary was silent. He, too, had hoped Rae would be able to come. And this was truly beyond him to fix. All he could do was hold Pat and try to comfort her. For the sake of Hilary, Pat pushed all thoughts of her sister to the back of her mind and began to talk of other, unimportant matters in life. The two of them strolled all over Silver Bush, Swallowfield, and the old Gordon place. When they had tired of that, they rode into Silverbridge to see a movie and get a bite to eat. True to her word, Pat never again mentioned the wedding or Rae.  
  
As Pat climbed into her bed that night, with Hilary sleeping down the hall, she thought of the fun she had had that day. But, as she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wish that Rae could be with her.  
  
Author's Note: This may be all for a while, with the 4th of July coming up and all, but I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know what you think, please, but no flames. Just constructive criticism, if you must criticize. Constructive criticism I can handle. Hope everyone has a great 4th of July! 


	6. A Brief Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of L.M. Montgomery's characters, yada, yada, yada.  
  
Author's Note: A special thank you to Miri, meg and gnome girl aka marzoog for their reviews on Chapter 5. I really appreciate your compliment, gnome girl. Thank you very much. Miri, I am ashamed that I hadn't thought about something like your suggestion before. The truth is, I've been plotting out a story to follow this one and trying to tie Judy into it, indirectly. But your advice has been taken and, with head bowed in shame for not thinking of it in the first place, I will include Judy soon. Maybe not in this chapter, but definitely in the next, which I hope will be the last for this story. Then I can start on the other one. Meg, sorry it took so long to update. I hope it's worth the wait.  
  
Pat awoke to the sound of hustle and bustle downstairs. In shock, she stared at the sunlight streaming through her window. It must be mid- morning already! Why didn't any one wake her up? She jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes, old ones borrowed from Winnie for Pat to work in. Because of the fire, all her clothes were new and Winnie had given her several of her old things so Pat wouldn't get the newer things messed up while doing all the cleaning and cooking for the wedding.  
  
She practically flew down the stairs, only to bump into Hilary halfway down. He smiled at her.  
  
"I was just coming to wake you up," he said.  
  
"Really? My father was going to let you come in to my room? I find that highly unlikely."  
  
Her tone irritated Hilary and his eyes darkened.  
  
"Look, Pat, if you're going to be this much fun today, I might as well go."  
  
He turned to go back down, but Pat grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hilary. I don't know why I snapped at you like that. I was just irritated about being allowed to sleep in. And on today of all days."  
  
Hilary returned to his normal self.  
  
"I suppose we're both a little more nervous than we're willing to let on. After this is over with, we can blame it on the moon again. Now, come on. Your Aunt Hazel and Aunt Jessie have already arrived and they're driving me crazy with questions I can't possibly answer. Aunt Barbara isn't helping matters much. Normally, your mother or Winnie would come to my rescue, but Winnie hasn't arrived yet and your mother is preparing another spare bedroom for some guest we didn't know about."  
  
Pat groaned, wondering who else would be coming to this wedding. Already, she didn't know half the people on the guest list. This was all too much. As they neared the kitchen, where the majority of the noise was coming from, she pulled on Hilary's hand, causing him to stop. Curious, he turned around and was surprised to have his head pulled down into a spectacularly passionate kiss. When Pat pulled away, she was amused by the look in his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I needed that."  
  
She went on into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Hilary Gordon behind her. When he had recovered from the shock, he raised an eyebrow and smiled to himself.  
  
"Is this what my life will be like from now on?" he asked Popka, who was sitting at his feet. Popka looked up at him with wise eyes as if to say, 'What do you think?'. Hilary chuckled. "I hope you're right," he told the cat. Popka merely blinked in response and Hilary continued his journey into the kitchen.  
  
The aunts and Pat were buzzing around the kitchen, while Long Alec Gardiner sat placidly in the center of the commotion, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Hilary shook his head. How did the man do it? He sat down at the table, wondering what he should be doing. He'd barely had time to breathe before a cup of coffee had been set down in front of him. As Pat was putting milk in it, he took hold of her arm and stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Giving you some coffee, of course," she replied.  
  
"Pat, darling, I don't drink coffee. And even if I did, you don't have to serve me. I can get it myself."  
  
"Oh, I forgot you don't drink coffee. Would you like some milk instead? I'll get you a glass."  
  
"Pat, you don't understand. I can get all these things myself. Really, I can."  
  
"Well, then, get what you need and then be a dear and take Father into town."  
  
Long Alec looked up from his paper then. He didn't need to go into town. And he could drive himself, thank you very much. Hilary glanced at Pat, who looked very fidgety.  
  
"Aahh, I see," he said, putting two and two together. He turned to his future father-in-law with an amused look on his face. "Mr. Gardiner, I do believe we're being kicked out of the house. Or is it just the kitchen you're anxious to get us out of, Pat?"  
  
Long Alec grinned as his daughter blushed furiously. Aunt Barbara looked up from the dish she was concocting and fixed her brother with a stern glare.  
  
"Now, Alec, don't be teasing poor Pat. She's quite right in kicking the two of you out of the kitchen. The last thing we need is two hang-abouts trying to snatch food during such an important time. And, while you're at it, you might as well leave the house, too. We'll be in the rest of it soon enough and certainly don't need you under foot. You'll only complicate things. Go on, Alec. Shoo."  
  
"Shoo?" repeated her brother. "I'll have you know this is my kitchen and my home. I will not be shooed out of either, thank you very much. And, by the way, I did not tease 'poor Pat'. That was all Hilary's doing."  
  
"But if he hadn't done it, you would have. Besides, I can't tell him what to do. Yet." She cast a meaningful glance toward Hilary, who looked at her innocently.  
  
No sooner had Alec returned to his coffee and newspaper than the kitchen door opened and Mother walked in. She glanced at her husband and Hilary.  
  
"Oh, whatever are the two of you doing here?" she inquired. "Surely you can find something to do, Alec. Take Hilary for a drive, will you?"  
  
She kissed her husband lightly on the forehead, ignoring the fact that the face she just kissed was beginning to turn red. He looked up at her.  
  
"So you're against me as well, eh, Mary? I'd expect it from my sister, even my daughter, but my own wife? It's really too much for a man to take. Come with me, Hilary. We'll get away from all this female nonsense."  
  
In a show of mock irritation and hurt, Alec Gardiner put his paper down, emptied his cup of coffee and led the way out of the house. Hilary followed, trying hard not to laugh, but heard that the female occupants of the kitchen were not as successful as he had been. Long Alec led him to the barn and the two of them were soon deep in conversation about females in general and Pat in particular. 


	7. Goodbye, Judy

Author's Note: Okay, I know the last chapter was slow, but I had trouble getting my creative juices going. I think I'm ok now though, so we'll try this again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any L.M. Montgomery characters.  
  
It was late afternoon before Hilary and Long Alec were allowed in the house again. The Bay Shore farm had never looked lovelier. All the decorations were done, except for those decreed to high or too heavy for the ladies to handle. After a small, but filling, supper of sandwiches, Long Alec, Hilary, and Sid, who had arrived earlier, sans May, began the remaining projects. As they were struggling with a bunting that was being almost as difficult as Aunt Barbara, who insisted it be pinned in the corner, there was a knock on the door. Pat opened it to reveal Joe, Enid, and their son, Daniel. The little family was greeted warmly and hustled off to a spare bedroom for their overnight stay. Soon afterwards, Winnie, who had gone home earlier for a nap ordered by Pat and Mother, arrived with Frank and the children. After that, people began to come in a steady stream. Some would stay overnight at the Bay Shore, some stopped on their way to Swallowfield, and some lived nearby but had just come for a last minute visit before the wedding.  
  
The Bay Shore farm was soon overrun and Hilary and Pat, anxious to have some peace and quiet, slipped out unnoticed. They jumped in the car and headed for the place that was once Silver Bush. Once there, they spoke not a word. The silence was too golden. Pat felt her tensions literally melt away as they sat by Jordan and Hilary took her hand in his, stroking it softly.  
  
It was nice, Pat thought, being here with Hilary. Again she marveled at what a little goose she'd been for all these years. Wasted years, she thought, but she realized she wouldn't really trade them. Now was what mattered. Now she was with Hilary, which had been her rightful place all along, and the future looked very bright indeed. She sighed contentedly and, leaning over, put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Hilary put his arm around Pat and silently repeated the same prayer of thanks he had said since the day she had accepted his proposal. It seemed impossible to him that his long-time dream was finally coming true. Even now, he was afraid he would wake up in his old apartment in Vancouver, only to find he was dreaming again. So real were his fears that he tightened his arm around Pat a little. She moved closer and he was reassured that he was not dreaming at all.  
  
They sat for a few minutes in silence before Hilary had the sudden urge to explore all their old haunts one last time. The sun was disappearing behind the Hill of the Mist as the two made their rounds, even going up to the Long House for a few minutes. The new occupants were absent and Pat felt comfortable sitting in the circle of trees her beloved Bets had planted. Hilary was respectful of the ghosts that resided here. He, too, had loved Bets. Who hadn't?  
  
When Pat felt they had been there long enough, they began the walk back down the hill. Hilary suggested reluctantly that they should head back to the Bay Shore and Pat agreed with him just as reluctantly. Halfway back to the car, however, she was overwhelmed by a sudden need to visit the graveyard. To visit Judy. And she must do it alone. Hilary needed no explanation. He continued towards the car, promising Pat needlessly that he would wait for her.  
  
Pat nearly ran back to the graveyard. Why was she in such a hurry? Why was this suddenly so important? She slowed down reverently as she drew nearer and lingered around a few of the graves. Weeping Willie, Wild Dick, even dear little Snicklefritz. But at Judy's slab she stopped completely and was overcome again with emptiness at the sight of it. She knelt on the ground and couldn't stop the tears that sprang from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Judy," she whispered. "Judy, I wish you could be here to see this. You always longed for it so."  
  
Pat bowed her head as the tears poured forth. She was quite unable to control them by now. But a voice brought her up short.  
  
"Sure, and didn't I always be knowin' it would happen, me jewel?"  
  
Pat looked up in amazement and then rubbed her eyes. It couldn't be! Could it? There was Judy, sitting on Weeping Willy's tombstone, sewing a bit of beautiful silvery lace onto a small white garment.  
  
"Judy? Judy, is that you?"  
  
"Oh, the questions ye do be askin', Patsy, dear. Sure, 'tis me."  
  
"But, you're dead, Judy," said Pat cautiously. If this was a ghost, she certainly didn't want to rile it.  
  
"Oh, oh, dead, is it? Sure, you spake the truth, darlint. But I was falin' a bit homesick and thought I'd be after payin' ye a visit. Don't go thinkin' I'll make a habit of this, now. It's frowned upon somewhat, and I don't be wantin' to upset anybody."  
  
Pat felt very odd, indeed.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she said out loud. "I'm going to see Hilary right away."  
  
But as she turned to go, she knew she couldn't. What if this was real? She hesitated before she turned back around, fully expecting no one to be there. But, no, there Judy sat, still sewing away. Pat gave in and sat down on the ground in front of her.  
  
"I knew ye'd be able to hear me, Patsy. Of course this do be all in your fancy, but what's wrong with that?."  
  
Pat did not reply. She knew this was all in her imagination, but it was too delicious to let go of it. To hear that voice again! What a wonderful sensation. She succumbed and began a conversation.  
  
"What is that you're sewing, Judy?"  
  
"Nothin' of importance, Patsy. I didn't come here to talk av me. Tell me about you."  
  
"Judy, the most wonderful thing happened. I'm marrying Hilary. Just as you always wanted."  
  
"I've been after watching ye these few months, Patsy. Ye seem far happier than aven I can remember. I'm glad for ye. And for Jingle. Poor boy-o. Ye bruk his heart far too much, me jewel."  
  
Pat nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he still loves me. I feel unworthy of such a love, Judy."  
  
"Whisht! Don't be spaking such nonsense! Suppose the fairies heard ye and it brought bad luck!"  
  
Pat smiled. The comment about fairies just seemed to make this whole thing more real.  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried about that, Judy. I don't know how to explain it. Hilary's loved me for nearly twenty years and I've just pushed him aside time after time. But he never gave up and he never stopped loving me. Judy, dear, I'm afraid I've been a horrible little fool. And what if I can't make him happy?"  
  
"That do be the worst thing I've iver heard ye say, Patsy. As if you cud make Jingle miserable. Aven when ye were always refusin' him, he was still happy to be yer frind. Ye do be worryin' too much, me jewel. 'Tis a bad habit ye've picked up."  
  
"I guess you're right. Judy, I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss ye too, Patsy darlint. But I'll always be watchin' over ye. Niver forget that."  
  
Pat's eyes began to mist again and Judy grew serious.  
  
"No, Patsy. No more tears for me, girleen. Ye've got a whole new life ahead of ye. And I better not look down on ye to see yer luvely face all rid and puffy from cryin' over me. We had our time together, and I cudn't have asked for a better life. Ye were like a daughter to me, Patsy. Cuddles, Winnie, Joe, and Siddy, ye were all special to me. But ye were 'me jewel'. I called ye that for a raison, Patsy. Ye'll always be me jewel."  
  
"I love you, Judy. I promise there'll be no mere tears. I promise."  
  
"Pat! Pat, where are you?"  
  
"That's Hilary," said Pat, suddenly. She looked at Judy, still sitting on the tombstone. "Judy, he'll be so glad to see you!"  
  
Pat turned and called to him.  
  
"I'm still in the graveyard, Hilary! Come quickly!"  
  
Hilary turned the corner, concern written plainly on his face. Pat was surprised when he focused only on her.  
  
"Pat, have you been here all this time? I've been waiting for you half an hour. I was beginning to get worried."  
  
"I am sorry, Hilary, but I was talking."  
  
Hilary raised his eyebrow. His grey eyes showed confusion and concern at the same time.  
  
"Talking? To whom?"  
  
"Oh, Hilary," began Pat impatiently. But when she turned around she realized she and Hilary were alone in the little graveyard. Weeping Willy's tombstone was vacant. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, as if to emphasize the utter emptiness of the location. Pat bowed her head, remembering her promise not to cry. Hilary became more concerned by the minute.  
  
"Pat? Pat, is something wrong? What is it?"  
  
He turned her back around to face him and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. To his surprise, they were full of joy and her mouth was curled up in a small smile. She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Nothing, darling. Nothing is wrong. Let's get back to the Bay Shore. I'm sure Mother and Father are worried about us."  
  
She took his hand and proceeded to lead him out of the graveyard. Hilary wasn't convinced by her act for a minute, but he followed anyway. As they rounded the corner that would obscure the graveyard, Pat slowed and looked back. Judy, still holding that tiny silver and white garment, stood by the gate, solemnly waving. Unable to control herself, Pat blew a tiny kiss in her direction as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Hilary saw Pat's actions, saw the tear, but did not see Judy. He put an arm around Pat and led her back to the car. As they drove away, Pat leaned out the window and looked back.  
  
"Goodbye, Judy. Goodbye."  
  
She turned and gave Hilary a sad smile. He said nothing, only held her hand tightly as they drove away from the memories that were so dear to them.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so this one was really long and incredibly sappy, but, what can I say? I'm a sucker. I'll post a more plot-driven chapter soon. Cross my heart and hope to die. 


	8. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gardiners, Gordons, or any other characters from the Pat books.  
  
A/N: Another chapter. Not sure if it will be the last, because it isn't written yet. (tee-hee). But I'm working on getting to a cut off point. I promise, Miri, all will be revealed about the silver and white garment. An omen? I hardly think I would have anything tragic happen to Pat and Hilary now. Or would I? (Laughs evilly). Meg, my plan is to end this fic after the wedding, but fear not. I have a sequel in the works. And you don't think I'd leave out the cat, do you? They are too important in the books to ignore them. Also, I'm not sure about what time of year this is. I'm afraid I've put it together too hastily. You are good at finding my mistakes, aren't you? (wink-wink) lol. Let's just say it's a lovely time of year and leave it at that. I'll try to figure out the details.  
  
Pat was dreaming. It was a heavenly dream. She, Judy, and Rae were all sitting in the orchard. Judy was peeling potatoes, Pat was sewing, and Rae was reading a book, absently petting Bold-and-Bad. It was so peaceful. Two of the dearest people in the world were with Pat again and she loved it. Rae started to try and get her attention, but Pat couldn't answer. Why couldn't she answer?  
  
"Pat. Pat."  
  
'I'm right here,' Pat thought. 'Why are you calling me?'  
  
But Rae wouldn't stop calling her.  
  
"Pat. Pat wake up. Pat, it's your wedding day. You can't sleep in, you goose."  
  
Pat blinked rapidly, then opened her eyes completely. She hated facing the fact that it had all been a dream. Judy was gone and Rae was too. Nether of them would be here today.  
  
"Pat, I said you can't sleep in, but that doesn't mean you can lie in bed, either. You've turned lazy since I left. Unthinkable."  
  
As she focused in the bright sunlight, Pat's looked into a pair of laughing blue eyes.  
  
"Rae?" she whispered, afraid that she was still dreaming. Rae laughed.  
  
"No, it's Hilary. Darling, of course it's me."  
  
"Oh, Rae! You're here!"  
  
"Of course I'm here. My sister is getting married today. Where else would I be?"  
  
Pat jumped out of the bed and threw her arms around her sister. It was only then that she noticed something different about Rae. She pulled back in astonishment.  
  
"Rae, you've gained weight."  
  
"Not anymore than my doctor says I should. The baby will be here in four months."  
  
"Oh, Rae darling, I'm so happy for you. But why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to be sure and then I thought I'd rather wait and tell you in person when I heard you were getting married. Pat, I was so hoping to get here earlier, but there were delays beyond my control. I wanted to have a good gabfest the night before your wedding."  
  
"Don't worry, Rae. It won't be too long before we'll live near each other again."  
  
"Oh, that's another thing. Brook will be getting transferred sooner than we thought. We'll be in Vancouver in another year."  
  
"This day is getting better and better," laughed Pat. "It's really all too wonderful."  
  
"And, in exactly three hours, you will be getting married. Now, Hilary has been carted off to Swallowfield to get ready and you are free to roam the house without fear of bringing bad luck to yourself. Of course, I was the one who finally got him to leave. He was driving Aunt Hazel and Aunt Jessie crazy with talk of climbing to your bedroom window and eloping. Dad drove him over to Swallowfield as a last resort. I really think Hilary's more nervous than he acts."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Pat interjected, slipping into a comfortable old dress. "I, on the other hand, am as calm as can be. We Gardiners are made of stern stuff."  
  
"Is that so?" questioned Rae, her slender eyebrows lifting. "Well, I wish you had told me that, Pat. I was a wreck on my wedding day."  
  
Pat stared at her sister in astonishment.  
  
"But you looked so calm. So collected. You and Winnie both looked that way when you got married."  
  
"An act, dearest Pat, only an act. There are enough people going crazy during that time without the center person losing it as well."  
  
"Well, I guess that's true. In that case, I'm a wreck, too. But let's just keep it between us, okay?"  
  
Rae laughed and Pat joined her until they heard a knock at the door. Aunt Jessie's harried voice drifted into the room.  
  
"Pat? Pat, you need to come downstairs. Some of the food is missing and a few decorations are beginning to fall down. We need your help."  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped Pat's lips as she began to head for the door with Rae close behind. Suddenly, she stopped, turned around, and ran to the bedroom window, throwing it open. For a moment, Rae stood in bewilderment. When it dawned on her what her older sister was about to do, she raced to Pat's side and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," she said, giggling. "You're not getting out of it that easily." She pulled on her sister's arm gently but firmly. Pat whined mockingly.  
  
"But it's not that far to Swallowfield. I can get there and Hilary and I can elope without any fuss or problems at all. Please, Rae. Please, let me go."  
  
Rae's laughing increased. Pat had one leg out of the window, though she had no intention of actually climbing out, and the scene was rather comical. It was even more comical to Joe and Sid, who were walking by below. Her brothers' laughter floated up to Pat and she craned her neck to see them.  
  
"Better not let Aunt Hazel catch you, Pat!" called Joe. "She's on a tear this morning."  
  
At that moment, Pat saw Aunt Hazel appear behind Joe and Sid. She said not a word, but looked volumes. Unable to control herself any longer, Pat collapsed in laughter, having the presence of mind to pull her leg back in before she did so. Rae joined her on the floor and they remained there, laughing like two schoolgirls, until Mother's voice drifted up the stairs, calling Pat in a patient tone. Reluctantly, the sisters stood and composed themselves before heading down to the buzz of the Bay Shore farm. 


	9. The Wedding Day

Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this again?  
  
A/N: This is actually supposed to be the last part of chapter 8, but I guess the file was too big because it looked really funky after I uploaded it. The next chapter, chapter 10, will definitely be the last. At least in this fanfic. Enjoy.  
  
It seemed an eternity to Pat before it was time to get ready. But once she started to get ready, time flew. In truth, she didn't have enough time at all. At least, it seemed that way. Rae was fussing with Pat's hair. One unruly brown kink refused to cooperate. It would not smooth out, nor would it curl. It simply remained as it was, defying an exasperated Rae. Mother finally came and managed to fix it. Mother could do anything, thought Pat. All around her, female members of the Gardiner and Selby clans flew about. Some were seeing to Pat, others were getting themselves ready. Winnie's three daughters ran about the room, laughing and playing, driving Winnie quite wild. But Pat saw the love in her sister's eyes as she watched them and hoped that, one day, she would have a child of her own to love.  
  
But there wasn't any time for daydreaming. The present was too important at the moment. Hilary arrived. Pat could hear him downstairs and nearly rushed down to him before Rae and Winnie stopped her. She wanted to be with Hilary so badly and it was sheer torture to not be able to see him. Pat had her mind set on it and finally worked out a deal with Mother. Long Alec brought Hilary up to Pat's room ten minutes before the ceremony was to begin. The room cleared out, the girls leaving Pat alone. On the other side of the closed door, Hilary spoke to her. It was all Mother would allow.  
  
"Pat, are you okay?" he tried to whisper. People downstairs were listening. He knew they were. And probably wondering if his bride had summoned him to call off the wedding.  
  
"I'm fine, Hilary. I just wanted to hear your voice is all. I miss you."  
  
"I'm right here. How could you possibly miss me?"  
  
"Don't make fun. I do miss you. Even if you don't miss me."  
  
There was an edge to her voice and Hilary rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now, Pat. I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth, please. Not today."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hilary. I don't know what on Earth is wrong with me. I just wish we were already married."  
  
"Is the prospect of a ceremony that terrifying to you? We could still elope, you know. I've heard you've gotten pretty good at climbing out of windows."  
  
Pat blushed at the memory of that morning. Obviously, Joe and Sid had found it necessary to relate the incident to Hilary. She knew that, on the other side of the door, Hilary was grinning.  
  
"No, thank you. You missed your chance at elopement. Hilary, I'm really just impatient, I suppose. Aren't you impatient?"  
  
Hilary burst out laughing. An offended voice came back at him from the other side of the door.  
  
"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny. Hilary. Oh, Hilary, do stop laughing."  
  
He regained control, or at least some, and managed to answer her.  
  
"Pat, darling, I wasn't laughing at you. It was your question. After twenty years of waiting, do you really think I'd become impatient now? I'll admit, the last few days have been the slowest of my life, but they've been the best, too. Being with you and talking with you about our future. Our future together. Pat, those are three of the sweetest words I've ever heard myself say to you. Well, except for one other phrase. I'll make you happy, Pat, I promise. If I have to move heaven and earth to do it, I will make you happy."  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door. Hilary began to worry. Was she still irritated with him? These days, he could never be sure. The stress of the wedding had made her incredibly moody, an adjective he had never associated with her in all their years of friendship.  
  
"Pat? You're not mad, are you?"  
  
"No," came the muffled reply. The sound of her voice startled Hilary.  
  
"Oh, good grief. You aren't crying? Oh, Pat, please don't cry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."  
  
"Hilary, you didn't do anything. It's just that you were saying such sweet things. And I've been so horrible."  
  
"Pat, you've got to get hold of yourself. You're crying for no apparent reason and that's not like you. I want to see my bride smiling when she walks towards me. I love you, Pat. We'll be married soon enough. How does half an hour sound?"  
  
"Half an hour? But the ceremony starts in five minutes."  
  
"True, very true. But we won't be married until the ceremony is over, and that will take a little bit longer. So, I repeat my question. How does half an hour sound?"  
  
"Not as good as right now, but still wonderful."  
  
"Well, what a coincidence. Because there just happens to be a minister, a pianist, guests, and tons of food downstairs. Do you think they'll mind if we use them for a wedding?"  
  
Pat laughed at his teasing and Hilary's face lit up at the sound.  
  
"If they're not busy doing anything else, I would love to use them for a wedding," she replied.  
  
"It's all set then. Meet me downstairs in five minutes."  
  
"I love you, Hilary Gordon," came the soft voice through the door.  
  
"I love you, too, Patricia Gardiner," he replied, then headed back downstairs. He went into the dining room where Rae and Sid stood talking. Rae smiled at him and Sid, his best man, walked up with a rather humble look on his face.  
  
"Listen, Hilary, um, I wanted to tell you, um, how honored I am that you asked me to be your best man. I'm sure there were plenty of other guys you would have rather had stand up for you. After all, our history isn't the best"  
  
Hilary cut him off.  
  
"I didn't ask you because you're Pat's brother, Sid. I asked you because I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have for a best man. I admire and respect you. The fact that we didn't get along when we were younger doesn't mean a thing. I'm hoping we can become friends."  
  
"I hope so, too, Hilary. I'm glad Pat finally came to her senses. You'll take care of her, I know. I won't have to worry about her for a single minute."  
  
"But you will, won't you, Sid? Because that's the kind of brother you are," Rae interjected. She stepped up to Hilary and began to fix his tie.  
  
"Hilary, whatever you do during the ceremony, don't take your eyes off Pat. Brook stared me down the entire time and I've never felt so reassured. Keep eye contact with her and she won't have a chance to feel nervous. She'll just be focused on you."  
  
Hilary nodded a silent promise. Rae finished adjusting his tie, then stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked at her, surprised.  
  
"You've made Pat so happy, Hilary. I always knew you would. I couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law. You know, you've always been part of our family. Now, we can consider you legal."  
  
Hilary started to open his mouth, but Rae clamped a hand over it.  
  
"No, sir. No smart aleck comments today. You will behave. See you after the wedding."  
  
With that, she was gone. A few moments later, soft music began to play, the signal for Sid and Hilary to take their places. Hilary looked calm and completely in control of himself as he waited for his bride. Rae reflected with amusement that he rather looked as if he were waiting for a bus instead of waiting for the girl he had loved all his life. But when Pat appeared, the rather bored look on Hilary's face disappeared, as Rae had known it would. His grey eyes burned with such intense love that Rae was hard pressed to not start crying right then and there.  
  
Never had Pat looked more beautiful. The dress and veil were lovely, of course, but Hilary had eyes only for his bride's face. Her dark brown hair, frosted over by the veil, gave off glints of copper and gold as she passed through the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Her sweet brown face was flushed with color from the excitement and the nervousness she was feeling inside. Sparkling golden-brown eyes met with his own and Hilary's heart began to beat wildly. How long had he dreamed of seeing that look in those eyes? How long had he waited? It took every ounce of restrain he had in him to not take her in his arms and kiss her the moment she arrived at his side. When Long Alec put Pat's hand in his, Hilary forgot about all his fears, all his insecurities. Her touch reassured him that, no matter what life brought them, they would make it through. She loved him and that, to Hilary, was more incredible than anything that had ever happened to him in his entire life.  
  
The minister asked him a question. But so intent was Hilary on gazing at his beloved, that he didn't hear it. There was an awkward silence and Hilary was snapped back into the present only when Sid elbowed him. He turned to the minister and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Could you repeat the question?" he whispered. The minister looked horrified but Hilary noticed Long Alec's face turning red, Mary Gardiner pressing her handkerchief up to her mouth suspiciously, and Rae's bowed head and shaking shoulders. When he looked back at Pat, he saw that she, too, was struggling to hold back her laughter. The minister did repeat the question and, this time, Hilary answered.  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may"  
  
But the sentence was never finished. What was the use, thought the minister, of telling someone to do something they were already doing? A cheer rose up nearby from Rae and, soon, the Bay Shore farm was full of music and laughter and tears. Pat dashed upstairs to take off her veil, which was really quite heavy, then went back down to join her husband at their reception. She never dreamed of what awaited her.  
  
A/N: Will update ASAP. I know most weddings focus on the bride's point of view, but I just had to dedicate this one to Hilary. He's always been my favorite L.M. Montgomery guy (next to Gilbert of course) I mean, not even Gilbert had to wait this long for Anne! Well, close to it, but still not as long. Reviews, please! I live for reviews! 


	10. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a 1986 Honda Prelude and one very loud cat named Pepper.  
  
A/N: Wow. The reviews I've had are enough to blow my head way out of proportion. Thanks to all my reviewers. If I get enough reviews on this last chapter, I'll go ahead and write the sequel. A special thanks to ruby gillis. I read a 'Story Girl' fanfic by her the other day and was incredibly impressed. Then she turns around and gives me a very flattering review. I am very grateful to her, especially for the last remark she made about L. M. Montgomery. That being said, let's wrap this up.  
  
Teaser: Just wanted to put one in. In this last chapter, all loose ends will be tied together. What will Pat's surprise gift from Long Alec and Sid be? Was the white garment Judy was sewing on an omen? Which kitten will be chosen to go to Vancouver? And were there any surprise guests at the wedding? Hmmm. I wonder.  
  
Pat's eyes swept the room as she sat next to Hilary, dining on delectable, time-honored recipes. Besides Rae, she quickly surmised that there were a few other unexpected guests, but all welcome. Goodness, was that Donald Holmes? A wave of guilt swept over Pat as she remembered their beautiful summer and that awful evening when she had broken his heart. But, when his eyes met hers, he smiled a very friendly, sincere smile. She returned it, seeing the young lady who clung adoringly to his arm. Her conscience didn't bother her too much after that.  
  
And there was Dorothy. Dear, sweet Dorothy. Of course, David wasn't there. Pat hadn't expected him to be. But he had sent a beautifully written letter of congratulations upon hearing of Pat and Hilary's engagement that had choked Pat up a bit when she read it. And he had also sent an exquisite crystal vase that Pat was already planning on displaying prominently in her new home.  
  
The thought of her new home made Pat cut her eyes back to Hilary. He was laughing at something Joe had just said. Hilary had such a nice laugh. It always comforted Pat to hear it. But then, Hilary had been a comfort to her from the moment they first met. She had been lost and, despite her brave attempts, couldn't stop the fear that was beginning to well up in her. He had led her home and, although he had not been much older than her, she had felt very safe walking down that dark road with him. It was a feeling that she always had around him. She loved that feeling.  
  
Pat touched Hilary on the arm lightly. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"I think it's time for us to talk with our guests, Hilary," Pat suggested. Hilary nodded in agreement and rose from his seat. He pulled out Pat's chair and, taking her hand, walked towards the nearest group. Joe and Sid fell into conversation with one another.  
  
"Look at that," said Joe. "Not even married an hour and she's already got him jumping through hoops."  
  
Sid grinned.  
  
"Pat has that effect on men, Joe. Not even you are an exception. But I think we've been kind of shortchanged, don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, here we sit, two overprotective brothers with no one to protect. The least one of our sisters could've done would be to marry a cad. Then we could've had something to occupy our time. But no. Winnie started the whole thing by marrying Frank, an honest, decent man. Then the other two, being younger, had to follow her example. Rae married Brook who, in my opinion and despite the fact that he whisked her off to a foreign country, was an improvement on Frank. And now, Pat has gone off and married Hilary Gordon, who has always worshiped the ground she walked on. Mark my words, Joe. Where Pat is concerned, there will never be a day, probably not an hour, when her husband doesn't tell her how much he loves her. She will be very happy. And we will have nothing to do."  
  
"You're going to miss her, aren't you Sid?"  
  
Sid shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The last couple of days had been very emotional for him and, not being a man given to emotional moods, he didn't care for it too much. But he couldn't lie to his brother.  
  
"Pat is the best friend I've ever had, Joe. I guess I don't mind saying that. Yes, I'll miss her."  
  
"Have you and Dad got the present ready?" Joe inquired.  
  
"Yes. We'll present it to them in a few minutes. I can't wait to see the look on Pat's face."  
  
"Neither can I," agreed Joe. He picked up his glass of currant wine (Anne reference alert! () and held it up in the air. Sid followed suit.  
  
"Here's to being shortchanged. Having nothing to do has never been so wonderful," Joe said.  
  
"Amen to that," Sid agreed.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Pat moved about the room in a kind of radiant glow. Everyone said she looked beautiful and everyone offered congratulations and wanted to kiss the bride. But there was a bit of an awkward moment when Pat literally bumped into Donald Holmes.  
  
"Hello, Pat," he said. Pat blushed furiously as her conscience began to prick her again.  
  
"You look beautiful. You don't mind if I kiss the bride, do you, Gordon?"  
  
Hilary looked concerned, but couldn't refuse without making a scene. He nodded. Donald leaned over and kissed Pat on the cheek. Hilary stared as Donald lingered longer than necessary. Pat was startled when she realized Donald was whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Relax, Pat, and enjoy your wedding day. Quit worrying so much about that night. Yes, it was dreadful, but I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself. I'm happy for you, Pat."  
  
Donald pulled back, revealing to Hilary the fact that Pat was smiling and had tears brimming in her eyes. She hugged Donald impulsively and then took Hilary's hand in hers.  
  
"Thank you, Donald. I can't tell you how much that means to me."  
  
Donald nodded and extended a hand towards Hilary, who took it with a bit of hesitation.  
  
"Congratulations, Gordon. You've got the best woman on the island. Well, second best," he added, smiling at his wife nearby. Hilary smiled then and, after thanking Donald, led Pat to a table in the corner of the room. No people mingled there and Pat looked at her husband questioningly.  
  
"What was all that about?" he asked her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, Hilary, I'm sorry. Donald was just telling me to quit blaming myself for the disastrous end of our relationship. He could tell I still felt badly about it and wanted me to stop feeling that way over something that was over long ago. He was right and, after talking to him, I feel much better."  
  
Hilary opened his mouth to say something, but it never got said. For, just at that moment, a familiar voice came from behind Pat.  
  
"There's the girl of the hour!"  
  
Pat turned, her eyes dancing with joy. She immediately embraced the owner of the voice, much to his surprise. When she released him, he fiddled with his tie, trying to find something to say. But all he could say was the one thing Pat had expected.  
  
"Well, I'll be blowed."  
  
Pat laughed.  
  
"Tillytuck, I'm so glad you came. When we didn't hear from you, I thought you had moved away. It's so good to see you again."  
  
Tillytuck regained his composure and began to lecture Pat.  
  
"Yes and it's good to see you've finally come to your senses and married that boy. If Judy were still alive she'd be right here, crowing over me in triumph. I'm happy for you, Pat, and that's the truth."  
  
He turned his attention to Hilary, who became a bit worried at the expression in Tillytuck's eyes.  
  
"You better take care of this girl. Or Long Alec Gardiner won't be the only one you'll have to deal with."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hilary, putting his arm around Pat's waist and trying to remain serious. He had the incredible urge to laugh at the thought that he wouldn't take care of Pat. Any further threats from Tillytuck were cut short when Little Mary came with the message that Pat and Hilary were wanted back at their table for a special announcement. They went, hesitatingly, for neither of them knew what this was about. When they reached their table, Long Alec stood and brought the bustling room down to silence. Everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Thank all of you for coming today," he began. "I have a surprise for our newly married couple. A surprise I hope they will enjoy very much. My wife, myself, our son, Sid, and his wife, May, have all agreed on the perfect wedding gift for Pat and Hilary."  
  
He motioned for the couple to come closer to him as Sid handed him a rolled up piece of paper that was tied with a red ribbon. Long Alec placed the paper in Pat's hands and she looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I present you with the deed to the property once known as Silver Bush. No one has loved it more than you have. Sid and I have already made plans to build a vacation home for you there. The farmland will remain in Sid's care, but the house site, the graveyard, the orchard, and a few other places I know are dear to you now belong to you. Legally. Silver Bush has always been in your heart, Pat. Now, I place it in your hands."  
  
Pat was in shock. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Silver Bush? Hers? Hilary looked at Sid.  
  
"But where will you live?" he asked. Sid didn't answer. But May did.  
  
"Our house will be on the old Adams place, Hilary."  
  
She seemed quite resigned to it, almost happy. Again Pat was shocked. But nothing could've prepared her for what happened next. May got up and took both Pat's hands in hers. She spoke in low tones so that only those at the table could hear her.  
  
"Pat, not long after your engagement, Sid had a talk with me. I was furious with him at first for the things he said, but, watching you and Hilary, I've come to see that quite a bit of it was true. I've been a beast our entire lives. Maybe I'll never be particularly nice person. But making you suffer, and I do know you've suffered, for the past four years was unforgivable. This is my way of apologizing. You love Silver Bush far more than anyone ever could. It's only right that you should own it."  
  
Pat finally found words, but they came out in a whisper.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
May sat back down and the room applauded Long Alec for his wedding gift. After that, the afternoon began to wind down. Guests trickled away one by one. Pat walked around, still accepting congratulations, but she was in a daze. She went and changed into the dark red traveling suit while Hilary began to load the car down with luggage. They were planning to stay in a little cottage on the beach that Hilary had rented, then sail for Europe in two days. Pat had been a little nervous about the 'honeymoon' subject, but now she couldn't even think about it. Her mind could not accept the fact that Silver Bush now belonged to her. When she got back downstairs, the only guests left were the ones who were staying at the Bay Shore farm and the folks from Swallowfield. Rae stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding a small grey ball of fur in her arms.  
  
"Pat, this is the kitten you're taking. I insist. I've spent ten wonderful minutes with her and she was meant to be yours."  
  
Rae's tone was no-nonsense as she handed the kitten to Pat. It purred contentedly in its sleep. The movement did not disturb it. Pat smiled.  
  
"She sleeps like you, Rae." Rae gave Pat a mock look of hurt.  
  
"What will you name her?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll decide that when I get back. We can't take the poor thing all the way across the Atlantic with us. We'll get her on our way to Vancouver."  
  
Rae seemed content with this answer. There was no time for arguments anyway. Hilary came in at that moment and announced that the car was all loaded up and ready to go. Tears stung Pat's eyes as she began to say her goodbyes. Everyone seemed to be of the opinion that a long goodbye would only make things harder. Pat managed to keep her tears back until she got to Mother and Father. At that point, they would not be denied. She hugged them fiercely.  
  
"Thank you so much. For everything. You've been there for me my entire life and I couldn't ask for better parents."  
  
"We love you, Pat, and we're so happy for you. We'll think of you every day and you will be missed, darling. You've become a lovely woman and we're proud of you."  
  
The tears spilled over as Pat heard her mother's words. Long Alec didn't trust himself to speak. He simply gave her a hug and kiss and placed her hand in Hilary's. Hilary squeezed Pat's hand and she smiled at him. They made their way to the car as her family watched from the door way and the last sight Pat saw was Rae, in her light blue dress, waving at them from the road. Pat watched until she couldn't see her sister anymore and then turned around with a resigned sigh. Hilary took her hand and Pat, comforted by the gesture, relaxed. She was Hilary's wife now. What a wonderful feeling.  
  
LATER: IN A COTTAGE ON THE BEACH  
  
"Hilary, this really is a beautiful little place," said Pat. They had arrived an hour before at the tiny, homey cottage and, after unloading the things they would need for their brief stay, had settled down into the small 'living room'. Hilary sat on the sofa with Pat curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. He was beginning to really like this marriage thing.  
  
"It is lovely, isn't it?" he agreed. They sat in silence for a while until Pat finally stirred. Hilary groaned. She never could stay still for long.  
  
"I'm thirsty. I think I'll get a drink of water. Do you want anything?" Pat asked as she headed for the little kitchen.  
  
"Nothing to drink," came the mischievous reply. Pat blushed at the implications of his remark and chose to ignore it. She drank the water in the kitchen, rather quickly. She was becoming nervous again. On her way back into the living room, she spotted a small package on the floor and picked it up.  
  
"Hilary, what's this?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, that. Rae said she found it with our wedding presents. It was the only one that wasn't unwrapped and so she gave it to me. There wasn't time to open it right then, so I put it in the car. I guess I must have carried it in and dropped it."  
  
"Who's it from?" inquired Pat, searching for a note or a tag on the delicate white paper.  
  
"Don't know. It didn't have a tag on it when Rae gave it to me. Go ahead and open it."  
  
Pat complied and turned pale when she saw the contents.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hilary. Pat didn't speak. Instead, she held up what was most decidedly a baby's garment. But it was unlike any Hilary had ever seen. It was white satin, trimmed with what seemed to be a silvery lace. It was exquisitely made. Hilary gave a long, low whistle.  
  
"Must be one of those christening gowns. Pat? Pat, what's wrong?"  
  
Pat's mind was far away. She was back in the graveyard at Silver Bush, talking to Judy. Judy was sewing something out of white satin and silver lace. Oh, of course that wasn't it. Judy was dead. That night had all been in Pat's imagination. Yet, looking down at the gown in her hands, Pat was no longer convinced that it hadn't been real. Slowly, she began to smile and Hilary relaxed.  
  
"Hilary, what am I going to do with this gown?" she asked innocently. Hilary lifted one eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"I can help you out with that problem," he whispered as he drew nearer. Pat's heart began to beat wildly. Hilary leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Slowly, she felt herself melting. Everything else fell away as Hilary's kiss intensified, becoming more and more passionate. When he pulled away, she looked into his eyes and nearly cried at what she saw. Pure, unadulterated love. And it was for her.  
  
"You know what?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm beginning to really like this marriage thing."  
  
Hilary laughed and swept Pat up in his arms. And the cottage heard the sound of low laughter as the lovers made their way into their room.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it. You'll get no details from me. Let me know if you want me to continue with this story arc. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! 


End file.
